The Legendaries Walk Amongst Us
by FrostyDaHomeboy
Summary: When the old Pokemon world is destroyed, war rages on between the humans that rise from the ashes born of Arceus' destruction. The Legendaries must come together to survive the onslaught, but how can they survive when each village is fighting for power over them and the Pokemon themselves. Rated T for now may change to M just warning you.
1. Chapter 1

11

The Legendries Walk Amongst Us

Ch.1: An Unlucky Child

**Disclaimer: Fuck it. Sue me.**

**A/N:**** Starting as T may go to M just warning you all. On with the story!**

The Pokémon world before the battle was a peaceful place where Pokémon and humans lived together and battled together, that all changed when Deoxys came. Ash's world ended when Arcues banished Deoxys forcing him to wander the stars endlessly. The power these two gods, changed everything about the world, from technology to geography. The power behind the attacks leaked into the surrounding area and eventually into humans allowing them to use their latent abilities. The battle drained Arcues to the point where it went into a deep sleep. With the moon destroyed Palkia and Dialga created a new moon where they transferred the ever sleeping Arcues and guarded him for then on. With the balance of power gone the legendries fought over who should be in power. Humans choose to side with different legendries creating the different nations. The Legendries with the most power eventually formed the biggest countries known as the five elemental nations. Ho-Oh in the Land of Fire, Raiku and Zapdos in the Land of Lightening, Lugia in the Land of Water, Raquaza in the Land of Wind, and lastly The Regi's in the Land of Rock. Mewtwo preferring peace and solitude went with the samurai's in the Land of Iron while the other legendries scattered throughout the lands of lesser countries. It is in this new world that we follow our protagonist as he goes through his own journey. We start this boy's adventure one week before the Genin exams in this new land of ninjas and Pokémon.

We find our young blonde haired boy starting the new day painting upon the Hokage monument in his biggest prank yet.

"Hehe this is going to be so awesome" said the blonde haired boy

"NARUTO!" 'Ohh shit, it's Iruka-sensei' thought Naruto. Naruto quickly adjusted the strap on his backpack that held all the paint and jumped down toward where his teacher was.

"Hey Iruka-sensei how are you doing" Naruto asked while nervously scratching the back of his head

"Don't you 'hey-how-you-doing' to me young man, you're in huge trouble!" Iruka yelled

"Come on Iruka-sensei, look at my master piece" Naruto whined while gesturing to the recently painted mountain.

Normally the Hokage Monument was just carvings of all the predecessors' faces into the brown earthen stone but on this day Naruto had decided the old rock needed some "artistic creativity". On the First's head there was a massive amount of green painted leaves swarming his face sticking out of his ears, nose, and mouth while his eyes revealed a worried look as if the leaves were about to smother him to death. The Second's head had a giant pair of goggles filled with what looked to be water and a Koi fish happily swimming about the framework of his new home, while the Second's eyes gave off an aura of not being amused with the fish. The Thirds head had a half-eaten banana next to his face and added wrinkles to update his face to the more...appropriate age. The current Hokage looked to the banana with longing as if to take another bit out of the yellow fruit that was just about within his grasp. Lastly was the Fourth Hokage's head. Iruka first thought that Naruto had decided to respect the final Hokage as, Naruto had painted the face with an incredible likeness, that was until he noticed the man's eyes were looking further down the side of a mountain to a certain orange book with a big number "17 and under" crossed out in red on the back of the book...only then did Iruka notice the blush and the nose bleed running down the blonde's face.

"Naruto why on earth would you paint the Hokage Mountain?" Iruka asked while pinching his nose.

"Because their awesome and I'm going to be better than all of them." Naruto said confidently

"So…you're showing your respect by painting the mountain?" asked Iruka

"Yeah, what's the problem?" with that Iruka face palmed and sweat dropped at the same time

"Naruto I just don't understand how defacing them like that is- Naruto what's in your backpack?" asked Iruka as he noticed a suspicious round blue lump sticking out the top of his backpack.

"Ohh nothing just paint, paint brushed, books, ... my egg" Naruto whispered the last part

"You're telling me you climbed all the way on top of the Hokage mountain with your egg" said Iruka dumbfounded.

"Yes..." Naruto said carefully

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE DUMBEST CHILD I HAVE EVER MET, DO YOU EVEN CARE IF YOU BREAK YOUR EGG!" Iruka yelled while bringing his fist down on Naruto's head

"Well I've dropped it before and it's never even cracked, plus I just wanted to be their when it hatched" said Naruto wincing from the pounding his head just took

"Maybe next time you want to be next to your egg you should do it while you're studying instead of wasting your time on pranks and putting your egg in danger" stated Iruka

"Good one Iruka" said Naruto brushing off his comment

"Naruto, just clean up the mountain" sighed Iruka while a vein sprung up on his forehead

"But its washable paint, we just have to wait for it to rain or we can just get a water Pokémon to spray the faces." As Naruto said that it began to drizzle before turning into a full on downpour.

"….I don't even know anymore…." Grumbled Iruka as he realized that the same child who brought his Pokémon egg up a high mountain to pull a prank would also think to use washable paint on the day heavy rains were predicted to occur, doing all of the hard work for him.

Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he watched the mixed emotions play on Iruka's face.

"…Well just because the paint is washing off doesn't mean you're escaping trouble young man. You're becoming a ninja soon and that means being able to own up to the consequences of your actions!" Berated Iruka as he dragged Naruto off to the academy to go to morning classes.

_**POKEMON**_

Time Skip at the Academy

When Naruto entered the Academy he saw the very familiar sight of all the girls fawning over Sasuke and his Chimchar, except Hinata who was just sitting in the back looking at her desk. Naruto just sneered and shook his head. 'Stupid Sasuke and his stupid Chimchar why did his egg have to hatch early, I'm 100 times better than him' Naruto thought. When he saw all his classmates with their Pokémon it frustrated him to no end that his Pokémon was still dormant within his egg denying what should be a guaranteed friend.

"Hey loser, I see your egg still hasn't hatched" Kiba said while petting his Growlithe dubbed Akamaru.

"Shut up Kiba once my egg hatches it's going to blow your little puppy out of the water" Naruto retorted the knuckle head.

"Yeah right. A loser like you will probably get a loser Pokémon, like a Bedoof or somethin'. " taunted Kiba as he continued to pet Akamaru while ignoring Naruto.

'Grr I hate Kiba and his smug attitude. He's just lucky his family gave him a Pokémon, I bet if they hadn't he would've ended up with a Caterpie' Naruto ranted in his thoughts as he stared down at his still un-hatched egg.

Naruto gazed around the room looking for a place to sit before class started. Looking around the only spot he could find was next to the quiet girl in class Hinata, who was currently looking away from the blonde with a tinge of red on her face. Shrugging Naruto made his way to the open seat and sat down, while Hinata was busy whispering to her Ralts as he approached.

"Hey Hinata I can sit here" Hinata jumped at the sound if his voice, while Ralts just looked expectantly at her partner. "Hello? Hinata?...are you okay?"

"s-s-sorry Naruto-kun, yes you c-c-can sit here"

"Thanks, it's so annoying to sit next to the fan girls and Kiba" The conversation died for a while due to Hinata being shocked that Naruto had even come and sat by her. It wasn't until Hinata noticed Naruto looking down at his egg with longing and sadness caused by Kiba's words.

"Don't feel bad Naruto I'm sure it will hatch before the end of the week."

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto looked to the kind girl and smiled again, "that means a lot to me." Hinata tried to hide her blush the best that she could but to no success. Naruto didn't notice as he finally saw Ralts and looked at it curiously

"Soo...Hinata I don't think I've ever really met your Pokémon he looks really cool." said Pokémon huffed and turned its head away offended, leaving Naruto wondering what he had done wrong until...

"O-ohh, well, actually Ralts is a girl"

"Ohh sorry," apologized Naruto to both Hinata and Ralts, "What type is she?"

"She is a psychic type."

"That's so cool Hinata, if I remember correctly psychic types have some of the strongest attacks" those who were eavesdropping were shocked by the words, hearing Naruto state an actual fact was like seeing a shooting star.

"Usually yes N-naruto that is true, but Ralts only knows Teleport right now, so she it's kinda hard for her to attack." said the lavender eyed girl a little downtrodden.

"That doesn't matter right now Hinata, all Pokémon have to grow stronger eventually. None of them start out extremely strong." Those who were shocked before were now astounded as they heard Naruto actually say something intelligent for once.

"Wow Naruto that's a very...wise thing to say" Naruto blushed at the comment embarrassed. It was at that moment that Iruka decided to get the class rolling.

"Alright attention class" Iruka walked into the classroom "as you now in less than a week you will have your final exam to judge whether we see fit that you can become Genin." Many students were happy to hear this while others had nervous looks on their faces. "Also if your egg does not hatch by the day of the exam you are not able to take the exam and must wait until next year to take it." Everyone in the classroom looked back at Naruto, because he was the only one whose egg did not hatch yet.

"He's talking to you loser" Kiba stated smugly to the spiky haired kid.

"Shut the hell up Kiba!" Naruto yelled "You want me to come down there and wipe that smirk off your face?"

"I'd like to see you try shorty!" yelled Kiba as sparks collided between their eyes

"Naruto! Kiba! Stop fighting!" Interjected the Chunin

"But he started it Iruka-sensei" whined Naruto

"I don't care who started it Naruto I'll finish it. That goes for you too Kiba, now do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei" Naruto and Kiba said simultaneously.

The day progressed with no problems, the class reviewed material for the final exam. they practiced with their Kunai and shuriken, and even some of the basic jutsu's before it was time for them to leave for their respective homes.

Naruto always hated to walk back to his "home" he always felt so lonely walking back. He always would see other kids with their parents and it always made him jealous. He especially hated it when he saw kids being ungrateful to their parents, wishing he even had someone to talk too or even relate too. There they were with people who loved them and they were just turning them away. It also didn't help that the parents would give him looks of distrust and tell their children to stay away from the 'ill fortuned orphan'. All because he was born on that day everything associated with bad luck or happenings was connected to him.

'Mom, Dad I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I really wish that you were here' Naruto thought 'I wish you guys were here just to hold me, I hate being alone, I hate having no one to talk to' tears started to sneak past the emotional mask he had, down Naruto's face as he talked to himself 'I'm just tired of the silence of my life, please Mom, Dad please don't let me be alone anymore'

Before Naruto knew it he was already at his door, he stood there for a long time just staring at the green door with the paint peeling off of it. He finally built up the courage to open it. As the door swung open he stared into his empty apartment, wishing someone would be there to ask him how his day was. He slowly made his way to his bed not even bothering to eat. He set down his backpack and crawled into his bed, crying until he fell asleep. What he did not know is that night his prayer was going to be answered.

_**POKEMON**_

The sun shone through his window letting the little blond boy that it was time to start his day.

"I hate mornings, why can't the sun be dark" Naruto said not even noticing the logic in that sentence. As Naruto got out of bed he couldn't help but feel like something was not right in his room. But as he looked around he couldn't find anything out of place, so he shrugged and went on with his morning ritual. He dragged himself to his bathroom where he turned on the water. His bathroom wasn't anything grand it was simple with a toilet, shower, and a small washstand with a small mirror. Of course the shower head was broken so it didn't work properly and he didn't really have hot water so he made sure to take very quick showers. Just as Naruto was going to step into the shower he heard a lot of commotion coming from his room. He exited the bathroom to see what was going on. Looking around his bedroom he saw nothing out of the usual, shrugging his shoulders he turned back to his bathroom for his shower. But before he could even touch the handle he heard more noise coming from his living room, he quickly walked to the living room to find nothing.

'Okay what the hell is going on' Naruto thought to himself, but before he could even turn his back he hear a lot of rummaging coming from his kitchen. Quickly running he saw his pantry doors thrown open with all the food torn and spread out everywhere. He looked toward his fridge to see teeth marks all other the door handle, and his milk spilling out of the fridge with puncture holes in the carton.

'What the fuck happened in here it looks like a beast came and...ohh my god' Naruto quickly ran to his room to find his backpack. He quickly opened it to find egg fragments in his pack. All through Konoha all you could hear was a blonde boy shouting at the top of his lungs, "My egg hatched, my egg hatched!" Naruto ran down the streets yelling, not caring who he woke up.

Bye the time Naruto finally calmed down to think he suddenly realized that he was late for school. He quickly ran towards the academy so he wouldn't be too late for class. Naruto burst through the door causing the wall behind the door to crack.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei but you won't believe it! My egg hatched this morning!"

"That's great Naruto...where is it?" questioned Iruka

"Where is what?" asked Naruto oblivious to the situation.

"Your Pokémon Naruto, where is you Pokémon?"

"Ummm come to think of it I don't know, I was so excited to see that it hatched I kinda forgot about it." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing or proceeded to bang their heads against their desks that the idiot that stood before them.

"Umm Iruka-sensei may I go and find-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence before Iruka cut in

"Yes Naruto go get your Pokémon and bring it back here for us to see."

"Thank you Iruka be back in a flash!" with that Naruto ran out of the room

"His stupidity never ceases to surprise me" mumbled a dumbstruck Kiba. Everyone else in the room silently agreed with him while someone else in the class simply muttered 'Troublesome'.

_**POKEMON**_

Naruto quickly ran through the village to get back to his apartment, the one place where he knew his Pokémon would be. 'Want to be the very best, that no one ever wahhhs. To catch them is my real test to train them is my cauhhhhse' Naruto sang in his head while imaging him and his Pokémon, beating the shit of Sasuke. 'I hope I got some kick ass Pokémon like a charmander, or a nidoran, the male version of course, haha!'

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he saw that his door was broken down with multiple scratches and teeth marks covering it.

"What. The. Hell. My door! ohh no my Pokémon" Naruto cried quickly entering his apartment to find it completely destroyed with no Pokémon in sight.

"Ohh Iruka-Sensei is going to kill me" Naruto said worriedly. Naruto quickly left the apartment to go looking for his missing Pokémon.

**A/N Bear:**** Well there we go first chapter is done. A lot of planning went into this story and let me tell you picking Pokémon for characters in not easy. But nonetheless here it is. Please tell me what you think Naruto's Pokémon is I would love to hear what you say. I'm sure my friend Frosty already told you that we were co-writing this, but because of the nature of my story it's going to be a little bit more violent. Of course that will come later. So goodbye for now and wait for the next chapter, and yes it will be longer.**

**Frosty A/N:**** Hey everyone here it is the first installment of the co-written story of The Legendries Walk Amongst Us. Gotta say I don't think it turned out that bad for being a first chapter. This has been partly what the delay for NSOI was and speaking of that there is a poll I forgot to mention for that series. The poll is to see what you think Naruto's future weapon will be just so I can iron out some ideas. Also there are two polls for this story to see what Naruto's first and second Pokémon will be in this story, so go and vote on that shit! Anyway Hope you liked this story please review as all impute is always appreciated for it helps us *points to myself and Bear* make the story better for you *points to you all*. Thank you for your thoughts and flames will be used to help cook out food, our delicious, scrumptious, amazing food *mouth drools a little*.**

**Stay frosty my friends,**

**Frosty**

***End Transmission* **


	2. The Bite Marks of Friendship

**A/N: GoodBearings here. Thanks to everyone who liked my story and posted a review. I will try to update as fast as I can, but you can't rush perfection. To answer some of your questions yes this will be a Naruto/Hinata story. I love the pairing and to be honest I don't really like him with anyone else. There will be no Gen 5 Pokémon in this story, so sorry if that ruins it for you I just don't like that generation of Pokémon (and there are already a shit ton to keep up with anyway). Thank you Naruto-X-Overs1129 for being the first person to favorite my story. A big shout out to Frosty for helping my story to kick off, by letting me use his channel. Also on Frosty's page there is a poll for Naruto's next Pokémon, please contribute, every little bit counts.**

Chapter 2: The Bite Marks of Friendship

It was a warm sunny day in Konoha, the birds were chirping and you could faintly hear the sound of a child screaming in horror, so clearly today was a perfect day. The elderly Hokage was walking through the main shopping strip in the village simply mingling with the villagers and perusing the items out on display. He loved the days where he could get out to see all the people of his village. There was something pleasing about seeing the smiling faces of the children as they ran by, while the parents frantically tried to keep up with the running balls of energy. On this particular day he decided walk through the village with his Primeape. Primeape was Sarutobi's first Pokémon and like the Hokage has grown old.

"Ahh Primeape life sure does go bye fast" Sarutobi said while looking at the sky

"Yes it does, it seems like only yesterday we were training together, now we're both old and slow" Primeape. It was a light tan furred creature with short but muscular brown arms and legs. Each arm and leg had a black metal bracelet that had dual functions of weight training and blade blocking while in battle. Its arms and legs had a few cut scars from combat signifying his experiences while making him look intimidating. It had beady black narrowed eyes and below that was a pink snout on the round animal. Its mouth was hidden by fur, so other than its eyes and triangle pointed ears on the top of its head, it was hard to determine the Pokémon's emotions unless you were already well acquainted with this Primeape.

"Speak for yourself friend I'm still as agile as 30 years ago" Sarutobi replied with a smirk

"Ha maybe, but you will won't be able to stay Hokage forever, you have to pick someone eventually"

"I know, and while there are many good candidates, I don't want to give the title to just anyone." Sarutobi said with a sigh

"You mean someone has to earn it" Primeape questioned

"Yes" the elderly Hokage replied

"How would you propose someone earn it" Primeape asked

"Well...They would have to prove that they are strong enough to have the title of Hokage, obviously, they would also be able to make the right decisions for the village no matter how hard they are, and lastly they would have to show that they have the Will of Fire" Sarutobi replied

"Those are some steep stacks my friend" Primeape said

"Sadly I wish they weren't, I wish that we could finally be done with the whole ninja system, it has caused nothing but pain and suffering for everyone. This system is only a benefit to the victors of much bloodshed, and when 'peace' is established it is always hollow and temporary" the Hokage sighed

The Hokage and Primeape silently walked down the street after their conversation until a small blue Pokémon crossed their paths.

"Well hello little one, who do you belong to" the Hokage asked

"Grah'wah'rara" the Pokémon aimlessly chattered

"Hmm I don't really know what that means, Primeape?" Sarutobi asked

"Don't look at me, he's literally talking gibberish, must be a hatchling" Primeape replied

"Huh, well he has to be someone's may-" the Hokage stopped when he noticed that the little Pokémon had latched onto his hand with its mouth, and none to softly either.

"AHHHHHHHH" the Hokage screamed in pain

"Damn that little thing has some power" Primeape said simply watching with curiosity instead of helping his friend in need.

"Yes he does and you can admire that later, but first please help me get this thing of me!" the Hokage painfully requested

The two went to work to try and get the Pokémon to let go of the elderly Hokage, at first they just tried talking to it, asking it to let go but that just led it to bite harder. They tried everything they could think of from trying to pry his mouth open too hitting it on the head (this method lead to angering the little croc and him biting even harder) but nothing worked. It wasn't until the little Pokémon caught the wafting smell of a cart of food that it let go and proceeded to chase the sent. The elderly Hokage dusted himself off and quickly looked around to check if anyone had seen the whole fiasco, seeing no one, he quickly walked away paying no notice to the oversized monkey laughing hysterically.

_**POKEMON**_

Elsewhere in the village our blonde hero was frantically running through the village looking for his lost Pokémon.

"AHH! Where is it?!" Naruto yelled in frustration

Naruto knew that if he didn't find his Pokémon that he wouldn't graduate, but even worse than that is that people would consider him a failure for losing his Pokémon. I mean what kind of ninja would he be if he couldn't find his Pokémon; trick question, he would be a civilian and he was not gonna have any of that.

'GAHH how am I going to find him if I don't even know what he looks like' Naruto thought 'I know I'll go ask the old man!' with his destination in mind he took off to the Hokage tower. Before he even took two steps he bumped into someone. Naruto was about to yell at the person in his way before he saw who it was.

"Naruto you must look where you're going before you start running off, and why aren't you at the academy?"

"Sorry Jiji, I was actually going to see you" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ahh well here I am, how can I help you Naruto" Asked the kindly Hokage

"Well you see my egg hatched this morning and, well, I kinda can't find my Pokémon right now" Naruto said very embarrassed

"That's good and bad Naruto, I'm sure I can help; now what does your Pokémon look like?" the Hokage asked

"Umm well you see I don't actually know, all I know is that he completely destroyed my apartment, and ate all of my food" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head

"Hmm that's quite the predicament, what kind of damage was there in your room?"

"Well there were a lot of scratch and bite marks everywhere" Naruto said while thinking back

The Hokage paled as he realized that the Pokémon that practically ate his arm was Naruto's new partner.

"Naruto, I think I know where your Pokémon is, he passed me earlier chasing a food cart back that way." the Hokage said pointing behind him.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto said then took off running

"Wait Naruto! You still don't know what he looks like yet!" but Naruto was already gone before the sentence was finished.

'Alright so he's hungry, which means I just have to check food stands.' Naruto thought 'Of course I still don't know what it looks like...I probably should have asked the old man what it looked like...'

Naruto continued to walk down the street checking every stand and restaurant to try and find his missing Pokémon. He asked most of the food vendors if they saw anything, and of course they didn't. Eventually Naruto decided it was time to take a break and get some ramen. As he approached his favorite familiar red food stand he heard a lot of commotion coming from it. He lifted the flap to see an old man, Teuchi, and Ayame huddled in the corner while, a little blue Pokémon was stuffing its face with anything within reach. It was a blue miniature crocodile with red ridges going down its back and tail in a spiked manner. It had a long mouth filled with sharp teeth and two large canines hanging out of his mouth from his overbite, while saliva and a cacophony of food mixture leaked down from its mouth. It had short arms and powerful hind legs making it look as if it only stood on two feet. Across its blue chest was a light tan colored V stripe that angled down in the middle making an arrow pointing to his distended belly from the obvious constant eating it had done so far in the day.

"Naruto! Thank Kami you're here! This thing came in and started eating everything and we can't get it to stop!" Teuchi cried out frantically

"When you say everything..." Naruto asked

"There won't be anything left for ramen...for the whole week." Teuchi cried with streamline tears going down his face quite comically.

"Come over here you little monster" Naruto said while making a rush to snatch up the Pokémon

"Gaa wah woh!" the Pokémon jumped off the counter and ran away from the boy

Naruto started to chase after the Pokémon while dodging his way through the crowd. Finally Naruto was able to catch up with the Pokémon and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck getting a good look at the small bipedal crocodile.

"Huh aren't you a strange looking Pokémon" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

The Pokémon suddenly got a dark look in its red eyes and latched on to Naruto's arm with its large mouth showing great maneuverability and strength for the baby Pokémon.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto let out a large yell with tears in his eyes. Naruto tried frantically to get the Pokémon off of his arm, flailing his arm in the air to try and shake the beast off. All the commotion drew a crowd of people. Most saw the scene and let out a small laugh, others looked on with a look of disappointment and others shock. It was quite a funny scene to watch as a kid was frantically trying to get the little blue crocodile off of his arm. After a few more waves of his arm the Pokémon finally let go and went tumbling across the street.

"Gahhh! you little blue devil" Naruto huffed before walking away without realizing that the 'little blue devil' was his, though being closely followed by the Pokémon.

Naruto finally made it back to his apartment depressed that he couldn't find his Pokémon, and the little troublemaker wouldn't stop following him with a goofy toothy smile.

"Why won't you leave me alone, all you have done is trash my favorite restaurant and almost tore my arm off! What else do you want from me?" Naruto said very pissed

After getting no reply from the blue crocodile he turned his attention to his destroyed apartment. Slowly he started picking up anything that could not be salvaged and throwing it into the trash. Every now and then he would look back at the Pokémon that was happily sitting on his couch like he lived there. He started picking up a punctured carton of milk, but before he threw it away he looked at the bite marks, and then it hit him all he had to do was match up the teeth marks and he would find his Pokémon. He was brought out of his train of thought when his stomach growled, taking a quick look he found a single cup of ramen completely undamaged from the food massacre that his egg Pokémon caused. As he went to reach for it the little croc leapt from his place on the couch, swiped it away from the blond, and started to chew on it.

"Hey! You little asshole that's mine! Give it back!" Naruto yelled angrily

The Pokémon just turned its head and ignored ninja trainee as he continued to try and get the contents out of the cup.

"That's it! You've gone too far." Naruto growled and lunged for the Pokémon. The two soon got into a fight over the cup, each one determined to win. Naruto finally flicked the little Pokémon on the nose causing it to let go of the cup and gingerly rub its nose.

"Ha! In your face you devil" Naruto said while holding the cup in victory

Naruto looked at the cup and noticed that the Pokémon punctured the cup making it useless. he was about ready to throw the cup away until he noticed the milk carton next to him looking back and forth between the carton and the cup he saw that the marks were identical. Then it hit him, the Pokémon he was looking for the whole day, and the one that practically ruined his day, was sitting 3 feet away from him.

"It's you, you're the one that hatched from my egg!" Naruto said looking at the Pokémon "I'm sorry little guy if I had known I wouldn't have done any of that stuff"

The Pokémon stopped rubbing its nose and turned away from Naruto with its arms crossed.

"Please don't do that I really mean it, I'm really sorry, can you forgive me" Naruto pleaded with the infantile Pokémon.

The little croc turned to Naruto and gave him a small smile as well as a thumbs up. "Great now it's getting pretty late, why don't we head to bed, and we can to the academy tomorrow" Naruto suggested, the croc nodded and they both headed towards the bedroom.

_**POKEMON**_

The sun started shining into the room, illuminating the place and causing our blonde to give a cry of disgust.

"Ughh, I hate mornings." mumbled Naruto groggily.

Naruto sat up in his bed at looked at the little blue croc in his bed next to him.

"Hehe I still can't believe that you're my Pokémon" Naruto said letting out a little chuckle.

Naruto knew what time it was because the sun woke him up at the same time every morning, and he knew he had to get ready for the ninja academy. Naruto gently shook the Pokémon to wake it up. The Pokémon keep batting Naruto's hand away getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Common little guy we have to get ready for the academy, so I can show you to everyone" Naruto said

The Pokémon opened one eye to look at Naruto; it let out a groan and reluctantly got up.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower, so please don't go anywhere" Naruto pleaded

The Pokémon nodded and started jumping on the bed, causing Naruto to laugh.

Because there was nothing left in Naruto's kitchen he decided to grab Breakfast at his favorite restaurant in Konoha. Naruto walked through the village with Pokémon in tow smiling and enjoying his morning. As the pair reached the Ichiraku stand they took their seats and waited for the old man.

"Hey Naruto good to see- AHH!" Teuchi didn't finish his sentence because he saw the croc

"Naruto why did you bring that thing here! It basically ate everything at the stand yesterday"

"Oh, well, hehe funny story actually. This is the Pokémon that hatched from my egg, I didn't know it at the time, but he followed me home and I kinda put the pieces together from there." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Well while I don't trust him yet... I guess he can stay because he's yours, so what will it be you two" Teuchi sighed the ramen chef

"Well we're in a rush so just give us two pork ramen" said the blond boy getting 'gawah' of excitement from the blue reptile.

The two sat there waiting for the ramen in an awkward silence, not really sure what to say or do. The ramen arrived just as Naruto was going to say something, but instead dove right into the ramen. The croc, on the other hand, looked down and sniffed the bowl, which he then pushed away.

"Huh what's wrong little gut? Eat it. It's really good ya know." Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles

The Pokémon scoffed at the bowl and turned away.

"Do you want something else, we have different flavors" Teuchi said naming all of the foods out loud till he finally 'gawahed' at his choice.

"Hmm, the seafood buffet huh, sorry but since you ate all of my seafood you have to wait a few days before I can make that dish for you." Teuchi said sincerely with a hint of annoyance from the loss of his food reserves.

The Pokémon looked down and sighed, and started to eat the ramen in front of him seeing as he had no choice.

The two finished the ramen, one of them reluctantly, and started off towards the academy. Along the way Naruto thought about his new Pokémon, he didn't even know what type it was or even what it could do. When the duo arrived at the Academy they walked straight into the classroom and took their seat in the back of the room next to Hinata and waited for Iruka-sensei.

"H-h-hey Naruto-kun it's good to see you" Hinata stuttered out nervously

"Ohh hey Hinata, how are you?" Naruto replied

"I-I-am good I see you Pokémon hatched, what is it?" Hinata asked

"I'm not sure I was hoping when class started Iruka-sensei could tell me that." Naruto said

"Well what kind of attacks can it do, that could help u-us determine what type it is." said Hinata a little more confidently.

"Honestly I don't know, I found him last night so I didn't really get much time to work with him." Naruto said disheartedly.

Before Hinata could say anything to cheer up Naruto, Iruka walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class" Iruka said

"Good morning sensei" the class responded

"Ahh Naruto I see you joined us today" earning a few snickers from the students "That must mean you have your partner now?" Iruka asked

"That's right," replied the orange clad boy petting the top of his Pokémon's head much to its enjoyment, "I found him last night at Ichiraku's eating all of the ramen bar's food."

"Ha-ha leave it to your Pokémon to eat ramen Naruto." Kiba said with a laugh

"Naruto why don't you come down to the front and talk about your Pokémon to the class" Iruka suggested

Naruto made his way down the steps with his Pokémon right behind him

"Well this is my Pokémon" Naruto said

"What else Naruto we need more than that" Iruka said

"To be honest I really don't know that much about him, seeing as I haven't been able to spend time with him so I don't know anything about him yet other than he eats a ton."

The classroom busted out laughing at Naruto, while Iruka-sensei put his hand in his face and sighed

"Quiet everyone, it's okay Naruto from what you've said it sounds like you've only known him for only a few hours," Iruka changed the subject, "Okay can anyone tell me what Pokémon this is" Iruka asked the class, no one raised their hand

"I figured, this is a Totodile, a rare water type in Konoha" Iruka lectured "while it seems small and cute, do not underestimate this Pokémon. It has very powerful jaws that could crush your arm like a twig, in its final evolution it is strong enough to crush a Steelix head" The now dubbed Totodile puffed its chest out proudly from the synopsis from Iruka.

Many of the students were shocked about what their teacher just said.

"Damn Naruto that sounds like one strong Pokémon you got there" Kiba said while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So why don't we all go out to the yard to see what Naruto's Pokémon can do, you don't have to come if you don't want to though" Iruka suggested

Many of the students stayed in the room not really caring about the new Pokémon, the ones who did go where Kiba, Hinata, Choji dragging a certain lazy Nara, and Sasuke (out of pure interest, and if Sasuke goes so does his contingent of fangirls so roughly the whole class came out to see Naruto's Pokémon)

"Alright Totodile why don't you show us what you can do" Iruka said turning to the Pokémon.

The blue ball of energy nodded, then proceeded to form energy in its hand and rushed toward a sparring log. Upon impact ice spears stabbed through the post skewering it.

"Hmm, Ice punch, didn't see that one coming but impressive, a very powerful attack for such a young Pokémon" Iruka contemplated

The Pokémon turned to the next post and let out a torrent of water from its mouth, causing splinters of wood to fly everywhere.

"Water Gun not surprised but, the amount of power behind it is incredible, I've never seen a water gun that powerful" Iruka questioned

The Pokémon then went to the last post attacking it with very primal swipes from claws and bites, leaving deep gashes and crushed areas with bite marks.

"And that would be the fighting style of Totodile, very primal but effective if refined, overall I would say that Totodile is a very strong Pokémon for being right out of its egg."

Naruto was extremely happy to hear this, and ran over to his Pokémon smiling and laughing and picked him up. Everyone in the crowd shocked by this little Pokémon, it was extremely powerful for being new. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke, because his Chimchar performed much the same as Totodile did when it first hatched. Said Uchiha gave no reaction deciding to keep his thoughts on Totodile to himself.

"Okay Naruto you know that the exams are tomorrow so that means you have to find a way to make a combination attack with Totodile here before the exam start" Iruka said

"But Iruka you know I can't do that, there's no one to teach me wind chakra" Naruto said disheartedly

"It doesn't need to be a ninjutsu combo Naruto" Iruka stated

"Yeah yeah" Naruto said brushing off his sensei.

"Okay everyone let's head in and start class for today" Iruka said leading everyone back inside

_**Pokémon**_

The school day ended and everyone started to leave the classroom expect Naruto who was still thinking about what he could do for the exams. He was brought out of his thoughts when Totodile tapped his arm bringing him out of his world. Naruto got up and started to head for the door when Mizuki stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, I know that the exams are tomorrow, and you still don't have a combination attack yet" Mizuki said

"Yeah that's right, don't remind me..." grumbled Naruto seeing as he had no idea what to do for said attack.

"Well the Hokage keeps a big scroll in his office, it has many jutsu's in it that help kids like you in a pinch, and he lets kids use it if they're having a hard time learning these elements" Mizuki said

"Ohh cool maybe Jiji will let me use it!" Naruto said very excited he was ready to walk out and ask the Hokage before Mizuki stopped him.

"It's not that easy Naruto, this is the ninja world after all. You have to steal it to prove that you have the potential to use it, otherwise they won't let you use it." Mizuki said

"Okay then tonight I'll take it at master my element" Naruto said determined and took out the door not realizing the consequences that would occur from his actions.

_**POKEMON**_

It was completely dark on the streets of Konoha with two shadows moving swiftly through village making their way to the Hokage tower. As the figures got closer to the tower they noticed the Hokage's room lights were still on.

'Damn' Thought Naruto

Quickly jumping to the balcony of the tower Naruto peered inside. The Hokage was asleep in his desk using the paper work as a makeshift pillow. Naruto opened the window from the slanted roof and entered the room being as quiet as he could. Looking around the room he found what he was looking for leaning against a bookshelf. The large scroll was very plan with a solid red color on the outside. Naruto grabbed the scroll and ran out of the room shutting the door behind him quietly. As soon as Naruto closed the door he took off toward the forest where Mizuki said to meet.

_Flashback_

"Ohh Naruto before you leave, when you grab the scroll make sure that you meet me in the forest that way I can supervise you while you train" Mizuki said

"No problem Sensei, I'll get that scroll no matter what happens" Naruto exclaimed

_End Flashback_

Naruto made his way through the trees toward the meeting spot. He could barely contain his excitement to be able to learn from the scroll.

"I bet this scroll has some really awesome jutsu's that will totally blow Sasuke out of the water: Naruto said envisioning himself beating the Uchiha.

As Naruto landed in the clearing he looked around for Mizuki-sensei, not seeing him he decided to get a head start on the training. Opening the scroll he began looking for wind jutsu's, it took him awhile before he can across one that he thought he could use.

"Hmm Phantom Wind Jutsu" Naruto read out loud "Sounds awesome"

Naruto began reading the instructions to the jutsu quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer complexity of the jutsu, but that didn't stop our orange clad hero from doing what he does best, never giving up and always trying hard.

_**Pokémon**_

Back in the village the Hokage was standing in front of many tired shinobi explaining the circumstances of what had occurred.

"Now I've gathered you all here because someone has stolen the forbidden scroll, we have no leads on who it was, but they could not have gotten far so I want everyone to fan out and find the perpetrator" when the Hokage finished, a series of "Hai's" came from the crowd that then proceeded to leap off in different directions. Iruka looked around recognizing most of the shinobi, but he didn't see his fellow teacher Mizuki there.

"Umm sir have you seen Mizuki yet tonight" Iruka questioned the Hokage

The Hokage let out a large sigh "Yes, as a matter of fact, he was the one that woke me up and informed me that the scroll was gone"

"Does he know who it was" Iruka asked

"He claims he does and he's in pursuit now" the Hokage answered

"Then why aren't more shinobi following him towards the criminal" Iruka questioned

"Because the criminal is Naruto" the Hokage said very tired

"Which way did they go sir, Naruto's like a brother to me and I know he would never do this without a good reason" Iruka pushed

"They headed into the forest south east of here towards a small shack used to house some old patrol bunks" the Hokage answered

"Thank you sir" Replied Iruka and took in the direction of the two.

_**POKEMON**_

Back in the forest our young hero was panting heavily and riddled with cut marks over his entire body, his clothes looked like they were put into a blender. They were shredded to the point where they were just hanging on by threads and were just barely holding up his modesty.

"I think I got it Totodile" Naruto Said with heavy breaths in between

"GAWAHWAA" the Pokémon exclaimed happily

Naruto lay back looking up at the stars, and he gazed at all the constellations they learned about in school. There were many star clusters but it seemed each one shaped a legendary Pokémon. That was his favorite subject, the ones about the legendaries. Hey just because he didn't like going to the academy didn't mean he hated everything they taught. He was always fond of the stories about how during great battles between countries, legendaries would show up and fight in the battles. These stories dated back to the times of Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju fighting in the clan wars, each bringing with them a legendary to help them fight the other, Uchiha with Moltres and Senju with Ho-Oh. Because of these fights, when the villages finally formed they adopted a protector for their village. After the village hidden in the leaves was formed and Harashima Senju was appointed Hokage there was a massive final battle for the position between Madara and Harashima. In the end the landscape was changed to create the famous location of The Valley of the End and Madara was slain solidifying the Shodaime Hokage's position. As he looked up he saw the Ho-Oh constellation, which was always his favorite because Ho-Oh always came when a new Hokage was going to be chosen and he always wanted to see the real thing. Plus wanting to be the next Hokage himself also boosted his liking of the legendary bird as he hoped it would show itself to him one day to signify his new era as the Hokage. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard rustling in the trees next to him, to his surprise Iruka popped out.

"Ohh hey Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"What are you talking about Naruto, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?!" Iruka yelled

"Well, Mizuki told me to steal it because otherwise I wouldn't be worthy as a ninja to learn from it if I couldn't do it; he also said that it would help me with learning my wind element so that I could do a combination jutsu with Totodile so I could graduate this year." Confusion entered his voice as he continued with his statement.

"Wait Mizuki told you to take the scroll?" Iruka asked

"Yeah..." Naruto replied only now becoming suspicious of the situation. The just as Naruto was done talking Iruka's sixth sense went off for danger as he heard a subtle whoosh through the leaves of the trees.

"Get down Naruto" Iruka yelled

As both ninja hit the ground a large shuriken flew overhead and stuck itself into a tree trunk.

"HAHA oh Naruto you are so gullible, and Iruka what a surprise it is that you made it here before me when I knew where the runt was gonna go in the first place, nice work" Mizuki mocked as he leapt down out of the shadows of the trees.

"Mizuki why...why did you want Naruto to steal the scroll" Iruka said getting up from the ground

"Because if the brat took it, it would mean less work for me and the village would target him and not me" Mizuki stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders, "I could have done it with any of the students but Naruto was the most desperate to pass so he was easier to convince."

"What do you want with the scroll Mizuki, gonna sell it to make a quick buck" Iruka send with disgust

"No you see my master actually wants it, you might know him as the snake sannin" laughed the rogue ninja

Iruka's eyes widened at the man as he realized who he was talking about. Iruka then looked over to the confused blond with concern.

"Naruto I want you to run, get as far away as you can with that scroll. I'll stop this traitorous bastard" Naruto's teacher stated getting into a taijutsu stance

"Like I'd let him leave" Mizuki said grimly while tossing a hand full of kunai

The scar faced ninja jumped in front of Naruto blocking the kunai with his body, saving the shell shocked boy from harm.

"Why Iruka, why would you do this for me?" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Because Naruto you're like a brother to me and I would never let anyone hurt my little brother" Iruka said coughing up blood, "In fact, you remind me of myself when I was younger. I lost my parents in the Moltres attack I was so alone, I had nobody to care for me. I eventually became something of the class clown just to get some attention...just like you I was orphaned from a young age and that's why I won't let anything happen to you...ugh"

Iruka coughed and fell over on the ground unconscious from blood loss and pain. Naruto stood up with his head down allowing his hair to put a shadow over his eyes.

"HAHA what a weak bastard!" Mizuki said chuckling darkly "Now it's just you and me brat"

"Don't you dare talk about Iruka-sensei that way!" Naruto yelled with primal fury

"And what are you going to do; you are nothing but the weakest student in the class not even worthy of becoming a ninja!" Mizuki spat at the boy in disgust.

Chakra flared around Naruto as his eyes locked on to Mizuki with deadly concentration and soon the chakra condensed around his body in the form of wind, as small cuts started to appear on his body only to close and rapidly heal, creating a vicious cycle while staining the clothes he wore.

"PHANTOM WIND JUTSU" Naruto shouted going through hand signs

With the name of the jutsu the wind picked up and began swirling around Naruto's fists

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did Iruka-sensei" Naruto said raising his wind covered fist.

"Bring it you brat" Mizuki said smugly

Naruto rushed forward with his fist cocked back ready to strike. Mizuki let a little laugh out and dodged Naruto's fist, but was shocked when and after image of the fist found its mark on the side of his face leaving a deep gash where the wind hit and many little cut around the gash. Mizuki moved his hand to his face shocked by what happened. When he pulled his hand away he was shocked to see it was stained red with his blood.

"H-how did you do that?!" cried out an angry Mizuki.

"This was the jutsu I learned from the scroll while I was waiting for your lazy ass to show up and 'supervise me'" Naruto proclaimed smugly.

Naruto then went into a full assault against the former hidden leaf ninja. Every hit was followed by an after image of wind that left deep cuts when Mizuki would try to counter or strike the boy he would only end up with more cuts and no damage inflicted on the blond. After the fists stopped Mizuki was bleeding profusely from multiple cuts ranging from all sizes some small other deep enough to chip the bone creating a slowly increasing pool of blood from the former teacher.

Naruto was panting heavily from the attack, he was also covered with many cuts but it was nothing compared to what Mizuki received. Both ninja fell flat on the ground one from chakra exhaustion the other from major blood loss. It was silent in the clearing for a few minutes before the sounds of many feet made their way towards their section of the forest.

**A/N: Alright that's it for now guys expect these on the 13th of every month, why because my birthday is on the 13th. Yes Naruto's Pokémon is a Totodile I bet many of you weren't expecting that. So Naruto has the forbidden scroll and he won't be learning the shadow clone because in this world there are no clones. Anyway peace out guys. Ohh and if you have any questions for me about the story feel free to ask them I will answer them the best I can without giving away too much of the story.**

**Frosty here. Hope you enjoyed that. I'm here just reminding you that a poll is up for Naruto's second Pokémon up on my profile and that the weapon has been decided for my story Naruto: Son of Iroh or NSoI. Please review for they help us direct the flow of the story to make it better and flames will be used for my combination attacks with my Pokémon to use a super awesome fire type move.**

**Stay Frosty my readers.**

***End Transmission***


End file.
